Obsessions
by JustCallMeAnn
Summary: "What I remember is the fear...nothing before, nothing after. I suppose that much is understandable of course, considering I'm dead." Ten years after defeating Gaea, a new enemy has risen, using a weapon against humanity that nobody expected to see. Will eight new heroes be able to overcome this, or will they all succumb to obsessions like everyone else? SYOC closed!
1. Form

_What I remember is the fear._

_The panicked screams. The fear that flickered along with the flames in both the eyes of those fighting, and the glassy eyes of the fallen. Blood that flowed from people like water, and the crazed looks on the faces of those affected as they grinned down at their victims before trying to find another. Some ran, some fought, some were frozen in fear until they were either knocked down or pushed away by the rush of people trying to escape._

_I don't remember what came before. I don't remember what led up to the event. Even what happened after is a bit fuzzy, which might be kind of understandable, considering I'm dead._

Hello, hello everyone! Ann here, bringing you something I've been waiting to do for a very long time- a SYOC!

Honestly, most of the plot is top secret. But here's what I can tell you other than that little bit up there:

In the aftermath of Gaea's rising, everyone thought that they were finally safe. As years went on, life did too, and the demigods of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter finally began to feel safe- or, as safe as a demigod could feel. But now, ten years later, a new threat has risen, one that people never considered: Eros has been corrupted, taken over, and love is being used as a weapon against humanity. People are being driven crazy by love turning to lust, terrifying obsessions driving people insane and causing blood to be shed wherever these feelings go. Who could have possibly done this? Only time will tell...as long as these eight new heroes discover the truth and overcome their own obsessions.

I'll be accepting nine main characters, and plenty of side characters, and I'd like a diverse cast, so have fun with creating! Also, just to clear things up: The intro is being narrated by a character of mine, who will not have any importance to the story whatsoever. I just need someone to narrate that one piece.

There are a few rules for this, and they are:

1. Please make your characters believable, original, and powerful within reason.

2. No children of titans, primordial gods, or canon characters.

3. Be detailed and descriptive; give me something to work with here!

4. One person can submit only up to three characters, but still only one will have the opportunity of being accepted as a main character. If all three are accepted, two will have to be side characters, unless there's a shortage on submissions.

5. Children of Greek gods and goddesses only, for now- Romans will come in later, I promise!

And now, on to the form! Characters can be submitted through either PM or reviews. I'll need both good and evil characters.

Name  
>Nickname(s):<br>Gender:  
>Age (between 13-17):<br>Height:  
>Weight:<br>Godly parent:  
>Physical Appearance (include hair, eyes, skin, any other important physical features):<br>Clothing Style:  
>An example of something they would wear-<br>In camp:  
>Outside of camp:<p>

Personality (Five sentence minimum, please be detailed and give me something to work with!):  
>Backstory (either tell me the full story, or just bullet the important information):<br>Mortal family/relationship with them:  
>Are they currently in a relationship? If so, tell me who and give me a small description of that person:<br>If they aren't in a relationship, would you like them to be?  
>What kind of person would they date?:<br>What kind of person would they be friends with?:  
>What kind of person would they hate?:<br>Flaws:  
>Strengths:<br>Skills/Powers:

Weapon of choice:

The person they love the most. To clarify: Someone they know, from their family or one of their mortal friends, or something. (There has to be someone, even if its themselves):  
>Are you okay with them dying? (Lets face it guys, not everyone can live):<br>Any other information:

And if you'd like to submit a character who's on the evil side, add this:

What role would you like them to have- traitor, spy, or mastermind type role? (Not guaranteed, but I'd appreciate input):  
>What is their motivation?:<p>

Well, that's all there is to say about that! Characters will officially stop being accepted on, lets say...December 1st! Have fun everyone! I can't wait to see your characters!

EDIT: Deadline changed to November 25th


	2. Announcement

Helllooo everyone! You've all submitted some really great characters! No, I haven't decided on any yet (the deadline is more than a week awat, after all!) but I do have some news.

First of all, I will need a few evil characters, and more male characters. That's not to say you can't submit good female characters, but it's definitely going to be harder to get accepted if there's too many. So bring on the evil, and bring on the boys! Especially the evil. Eeeeeviiiiiil.

And in other news, I'd like to introduce my new co-writer...Dylan!

Dylan: I'm Komaeda.

Thanks, Dylan. Thanks.

Dylan will be here to help me manage updates and picking out characters and whatnot. This will be a shared account between us, so any questions you have will be answered by one or the other.

So remember: December 1st is the last call. PLEASE make sure that your forms are filled out properly, READ THE RULES. Happy creating, everyone!

(To be deleted once the story ends, since its technically not legal to ffnet or whatever)


	3. Announcement 2

Wow! Sudden flood of male characters coming in! Ann likes.

Which brings me to the first point of update number 2: Balancing out the genders!

This sudden blast of male characters has left me happy that you guys are actually reading the updates, but also now slightly lacking in female characters! So I hereby remove the "WE NEED MORE MALE CHARACTERS!" cry for help, and simply say- submit what you have.

However, point number two of update number two, one issue still remains- I need evil characters! So go ahead, submit good characters if you want, but if I don't have enough evil characters by the deadline, Dylan and I will have to throw our own into the mix. And while I adore Dylan's characters, nobody wants to see mine.

Nobody.

Which transitions (kinda) smoothly into point three- the deadline. Due to quite a few reasons, most of them bring related to time management (because school is kicking my ass and I could really use this upcoming break to my advantage), the deadline is being moved to this Tuesday, November 25th. That's 2 days from now, guys, so get creating! I'm sorry to have to move it up like that, but if I don't start writing during break, updates of the actual story will probably never happen. And if all goes as planned, you can expect the story to begin no later than November 30th!

Thanks for reading!

- Ann


	4. Cast

**Dylan: **Hey guys! I know I haven't said much, but I wanted to say that we received a lot of really interesting characters, and we had a lot of fun reading and deciding who we'd accept!

**Ann: **We loved so many of your characters! But as much as we wanted to accept them all, unfortunately, we just couldn't. So read ahead, if you dare, and discover what terrible fate your OC has been met with- lucky enough to escape our wrath, or destined to probably all die. Kidding! Probably...

First, our **MAIN CHARACTERS:**

**Mykyta Illyenko, Child of Poseidon [Submitted by princessgothicfull]**

**Li Chung, Son of Athena [Submitted by Toni William Bennett]**

**Amaya Warren, Daughter of Demeter [Submitted by BellaRosa17]**

**Henry Plate, Son of Hermes [Submitted by spikey devil]**

**Imogen Hentz, Daughter of Hecate [Submitted by UselessFreakingPaperclip]**

**Daniel Sanders, Son of Hypnos [Submitted by RollingUpHigh]**

**Aveline Blanche, Daughter of Aphrodite [Submitted by ThatMusician (guest)]**

**Jude Carson, Son of Zeus [Submitted by Rachael torie b]**

**Lucinda Huo, Daughter of Hephaestus [Submitted by chimpy888]**

**Ellodine Paige, Daughter of Nike [Submitted by Runnow11]**

**Isabelle Stone, Daughter of Hypnos [Submitted by DCdreamer55]**

and now our **MINOR CHARACTERS:****  
><strong>

**Viola French, Daughter of Athena [Submitted by DCdreamer55]**

**Christopher Clyde Robinson, Son of Poseidon [Submitted by W.R. Winters]**

**Damon Wallace Williams, Son of Hades [Submitted by W.R. Winters]**

**Vanity Lovina, Daughter of Hermes [Submitted by Innoc3ntKitt3n]**

**Kye Lakers, Son of Apollo [Submitted by Innoc3ntKitt3n]**

**Elena Maria Lopez, Daughter of Aphrodite [Submitted by 15]**

**Artemis Draco Khalid, Son of Athena [Submitted by Mr. High-and-Almighty]**

**Alec Sartori, Son of Thanatos [Submitted by ThatMusician (guest)]**

**Lizzie Swift, Daughter of Apollo [Submitted by Soldier of the Mist]**

**Briar Swift, Daughter of Apollo [Submitted by Soldier of the Mist]**

**Jackson Brand, Son of Apollo [Submitted by Guest X]**

**Maddie Fulton, Daughter of Iris [Submitted by We're All Okay]**

**Summer Richardson, Daughter of Ares [Ann's character]**

**Aurelia Veratti, Daughter of Hephaestus [Dylan's character] **

**Ann: **Now, a few **VERY IMPORTANT **notes-

First chapter will be up **at some point tonight**, the exact time depending on how quickly Dylan and I can manage to type everything entirely on phones, and when we'll actually get off our lazy asses to start. Character submissions are, for the time being, now officially **CLOSED, **unless you're one of the specific people who came to us requesting an extension. The first few chapters will probably be slow, as we're still working out details, and even then they'll just be introducing our lovely heroes and, of course, villains. After that we're hoping things move quicker, since we'll have the exact plot worked out by the time introductions are done.

Main characters, clearly, will play bigger roles than minor characters. But to worry not, dear readers, for even minor characters will have roles to play! Some may even earn bigger roles later on, if that's how the story turns out.

"But Ann!" you may be thinking, if you remember the form. "I though there was only going to be eight heroes!" And yes, you are correct. Evil characters we accepted were included in that list too...and who's to say there isn't a traitor or two among the group?

(Besides, we had to accept just a few more than we said we would- there were just too many good ones to resist!)

**Dylan: **If you have any questions about your character's placement, feel free to ask- but be careful, because I, unlike Ann, am pretty merciless when it comes to criticism.

**Ann: **No work of art is without flaws, after all! I'm just not the best at seeing them. But most decisions weren't even about flaws- just what we were looking for in our cast.

**Dylan: **Well, congratulations to everyone who made it!

**Ann: **Congrats from me as well! We're both looking forward to writing this, and we hope you enjoy reading it! First chapter will be up ASAP, as long as we don't fall asleep.


	5. Prologue :: Demigod Unknown

**PROLOGUE :: DEMIGOD UNKNOWN**

_I know that I'm dead._

_It was surprisingly easy to accept, to be honest. For me, at least. It wasn't really a long, drawn out scream of No!, it was more of anem Oh, shit. I'm dead. That...that sucks. And I can't imagine I'm the only one who's had that reaction. Maybe some would find it shocking, would scream and wail until their lungs hypothetically gave out, they would absolutely lose their minds. But I didn't. I think I knew a few people who would have...or maybe not? Hell, I don't remember anymore._  
><em>Truth be told, there's a lot of things I don't remember anymore. I don't remember my seventh birthday. I don't remember what it felt like to ride a bike. I don't barely remember what home smells like, and I'm beginning to forget what home was to begin with. I'll tell you what I do remember, I do remember this- I remember Camp Half-Blood. I remember that night, sitting around the campfire. I remember that songs that people sang, the sounds of people laughing. I remember the black haired girl leaning against a log half asleep, but smiling. I remember a boy with shaggy purple hair grinning and talking some other poor boy's ear off. I remember my hand holding someone else's, I remember turning to them with a smile on my face, I remember opening my mouth to speak and my lips just beginning to form the words, when suddenly...<em>

_Nothing. I remember nothing._

_Well, no. There's one last thing that I remember, in fact, it's what I remember most vividly. What I remember is the fear._

_The panicked screams. The fear that showed clearly in the eyes of the fleeing, fighting, and frozen alike, flickering along with the reflection of the fortnight that danced in the eyes of the frozen. The blood that flowed from people like water, and the crazed looks on the faces of those affected as they grinned madly at their victims before heading off to find another. Some people were running, some were fighting, some were frozen in place until they were shoved along by those trying to escape, or taken down by the ones they were running from. Madness. Chaos. Destruction. And fear, so much fear._  
><em>I don't remember most of what came before, what led up to the event. And I don't remember what happened after. That much, I suppose, is understandable of course. You know, considering I'm dead.<em>

**[Dylan: Hello hello ! Anne is not here at the moment and I apologise for that . I had to edit out the HTML thing so I also apologise if you see any "/em" or "/span/" or anything else like that in here !]**


	6. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_"You never realize how much of a mess we can all really make until we've made it!"_

"Miss Amaya?"

His tone was calm, patient, but still definitely insistent of something.

"...Miss Amaya?"

Still, he received no response from the girl, who was currently kneeling on the ground picking up trash that had been left scattered around. Not unnoticed by him, she paused in her work for a moment to give him an annoyed look over her shoulder.

"Miss A-"

"Oh, stop it," she finally snapped, getting to her feet and throwing the bag of collected trash over her shoulder. "We have a job to do. This isn't time for talking."  
>Li barely batted an eye at her annoyance, shrugging and getting back to picking things up from where he was standing nearby. He couldn't really say he was offended by it, not when he admired that determination as much as he did. So he said nothing, leaving what he wanted to say unspoken, vowing to tell her later.<p>

Looking around at the remaining litter across the dining pavilion, Amaya sighed. It really was a mess out here, and somehow her and Li were the only people that had ended up on cleanup duty. Glancing around the area once, she decided that there was really nothing to do but continue. And so she did.

A few minutes of silence passed until the young Chinese boy dared to speak up again. "A lot to clean up out here, huh?"

"Mhmm," she nodded, hoping that it would be enough to appease him.

"Nothing we can't handle, of course!" A small smile crossed his face, even though the girl couldn't see it. "Its just, well...you never realize how much of a mess we can all really make until we've made it. Especially since everyone usually cleans up after themselves, you know?"

"Well that's because everyone is usually alive to clean up after themselves," came Amaya's deadpan response.

That shut Li up. "Right."

Silence between them again, and this time Amaya thought for sure it would be for good. Maybe, oh, just maybe, Li would get the hint. In the minutes that passed, it was obvious that he did, and the two cleaned without speaking to or even looking at each other. It really wasn't as bad as it looked, really, at least not with two hard-working people such as them on the job. Not even the dried blood on the cracked ground fazed them as much as it may have some people, although neither could help the way both of their eyes froze on that same spot...

"Li!" Someone chirped, footsteps on the ground coming towards them making them both look up and search for the source of the noise. A girl running towards them, a grin on her face and her blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran. "Li!" She repeated when she reached him, towering over him by at least five inches even when he stood up straight.

"Hello, Miss Maddie," he greeted her, smiling. "How are you today?"

Surprisingly cheerful, that much was clear. "Great! But how many times have I told you- just call me Mads!"

Now turned around and having resumed her work, Amaya nearly smirked. Apparently Li didn't listen much to anyone's nicknames.

"Ah- yes, of course, Miss Mads."

"No, just- oh, close enough!"

"Need something, Maddie?" Amaya asked, not turning around. "We're kind of busy here."

"Oh! Oh, right! Chiron wanted to see you!" She said. "He's sending some other people to clean up, told you not to even worry about it! I dunno what he needed, but it sounded serious! You should probably hurry!"

"Oh my," Li said. "We should get going then, huh Miss Amaya? Miss-" he looked around only to find that she was already leaving, her bag abandoned on the ground.

"Miss Amaya!" He called out. "Wait up!" He started to go after her, still holding his own bag.

"You can leave the bag! Someone else will pick up where you left off!" Maddie called after him.

He dropped it as he went, looking over his shoulder briefly to wave and shout "Thank you, Miss Maddie! Goodbye!" She smiled and waved back, rolling her eyes. Turning around, Li took off after Amaya.

On the pavilion, Maddie reached for the bag, her mind already on the next task. She didn't even spare a thought to wonder what they were about to face.

**[Dylan: Again with the removing of the HTML thing . It's annoying but you get used to it ! Anne would also like to say she apologises (as do I , but not as much) for the wait . Thanksgiving with family then Black Friday is time consuming , am I right ?]**

**ANN'S EDIT: Finally got on a laptop, fixed the spacing and added a little thing I wanted at the top because I think it looks cool shut up. I think we owe a little more of an explanation- see, we had this all done, but then when we tried to post it, the coding was all messy and weird, so we held off on that until I guess Dylan got impatient and fixed it. I realize it's short, but like I said- these are meant to show you all the different characters, nothing more. Plus the little story things before each chapter, which every minor character will be getting (that's pretty much what they're all for- different perspectives). We're already pretty close to done with the next few chapters, which will all be going up at once just for the sake of time, and by mid-December we'll finally be off of mobile and updates will be much more neatly scheduled! Thank you for your patience everyone!**


End file.
